


A Demon's Contract

by MissDani360



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action/Adventure, Growing Up, Lonely!Ciel, M/M, New Maid, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDani360/pseuds/MissDani360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I planned on non-existence when he took me here. But...Why did he disappear all of the sudden!  Why did he leave me alone!...What am I suppose to do now...?  Sebastian leaves Ciel without completing the contract. What will happen to Ciel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon's Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Really old story and lightly edited since the last time we posted this on FFnet and DA. (DaniBD)  
> Co-authored with my friend Amy B.

The last thing I remember...was the dark black waters of the burning London above swallowing me whole.

“Liar.”

The word swam around my head in the one voice that I trusted; the one my soul now belonged to.

“You said you'd stay alive.” The voice muttered again; not in anger but in sheer amusement.

I sat quietly in this dark place. Is this where I was meant to exist now? There was no heaven; no hell for me...am I even meant to “exist” at all?

The sound of water brought my thought pattern to a dead stop. I realized I wasn't sitting anymore. I was laying still on my back, my hands laid gently over my stomach, my fingers could almost feel the fabric of my clothes.

The water sound got louder and the hard surface beneath me rocked slowly. Where was I?

I was starting to come to my senses. I was moving...probably on a boat. Even though the pain in my side was making itself known and my eyelids were heavy, I ignored all protests from my body and opened my eyes.

A dark cloudy sky hung way above me, moving slowly forward. I reached up and parted my hair from my right eye a little surprised that my eye patch was back in place.

“So, you're awake young master.”

My heart ached a little at the voice. Sebastian was here?

I slowly sat up and turned my head to look at him. He stood near the end of the boat which I saw was a gondola. The wooden pole that was used to steer was held gently in his remaining hand.

I felt a pain in my chest not only did he lose his arm to grant my wish...but the hand lost shown the other half of our contract. Somehow I felt incomplete.

“Something the matter, young master?” He asked with his trademark mocking smile.

I ripped my eyes from his empty jacket sleeve to stare ahead.

“Am I dead?” I heard my scratchy, cold voice choke out.

“No, young master.” Came the reply.

I sighed and leaned my body towards the side of the small gondola. My tired, dirt smudged face stared blankly up at me from the water.

I could care less where we were going or that the demon behind me was going to devour my soul. This calm feeling now...was just bliss.

The water below rippled and splashed against the boat. I watched quietly until a small blue flower floated into my line of vision. I leaned out a little more and scooped it up into my hand only to have the water jump up and splash into my face. Sebastian chuckled gently as I pulled back to sit normal; scowling as the water dripped down.

I tensed slightly as I heard him walk around me and kneel down before me. He quickly pulled a handkerchief from his chest pocket and wiped the water from my face. I moved my face away and looked down at the small blue flower. The stem was twisted and tied off to make a fragile band of a ring.

From the corner of my eye I saw a tiny genuine looking smile grace his lips. What was that for?

He took the “ring” from my palm and attempted to slip it on my thumb with only one hand. I quickly pulled my thumb away and slipped it on the rest of the way.

“You really can't do much with only one arm.” I snapped. I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth. I was only mad because his arm was loss because of me.

Sebastian's eyes suddenly looked sad. Whether the emotion was real or fake, it made my chest tighten.

“I apologize, my lord. I wish to be one hell of a butler till the very end.” He said quietly. I felt my face heat up against the cold air. I avoided eye contact, scoffing and then muttering a pathetic, “Shut up.”

I could just picture the smirk that formed at my reaction but no words were said. He merely stood up and went back to steering the boat behind me.

In the distance, an island was coming clearer into view. We both said nothing as the minutes went by and the island got closer. Finally the boat brushed against the shore and Sebastian came to stand beside me. I looked up at him, hesitantly, as he kneels down again to my eye level. His mouth drew close to the shell of my ear.

“Grab hold of my neck, my lord and hold on tight.” He muttered softly. Goosebumps broke out down my spine and arms but I manage to repress the shudder. I did as I was told as Sebastian's remaining arm curled under my legs, holding me close to his chest.

I was very tired as it was so when I slightly rested my head against Sebastian's shoulder I was glad that the only reaction was a hesitant step in his strides.

He walked straight into a forest as soon as he stepped off the boat. Trees and boulders passed by us slowly but I barely noticed.

I wondered what Lizzy was doing now...had she noticed I was gone? I pictured the spoiled Prince and Agni...were they still living at my London house? Was that house even still standing?

“What happened to the servants?” I heard myself ask tiredly. He didn't turn his head to look at me while he answered. “I'm not sure.”

I remembered the heart broken looks they had as I ordered Pluto- no, the hell hound to be put down. I sighed and closed my eyes for a few minutes, pushing away any depressing thoughts...I was with only Sebastian now and that was all I needed.

“We're here, young master.”

I opened my eyes to the broken, crumbled remains of some old castle and in the middle sat an old stone bench.

“We're here...” I muttered quietly to myself. Sebastian walked forward into the remains and stopped just before the bench, setting me down on the cold stone. I looked up at him quietly, his eyes staring down into my own.

“Will it hurt?” I asked looking down at my hands, the makeshift ring standing out from my pale skin.

“A little.” he replied simple. He moved his hand to gently brush against the petals of the ring. “It's very becoming of you, young master.”

I felt my face heat up again but covered it up by scoffing. Why was he delaying this? We made the damn contract! Just get it over with!

Sensing that I was getting impatient, he simply smiled. “I'll go as gentle as I can.”

“No.” I cut him off. His eyes widened at my outburst. “Make it as painful as you possibly can.” I looked up at him trying to look as brave as I could.

“I want you...to carve the pain into my soul.” I said proudly. I wanted him to enjoy the last moments of my life as I screamed in agony for him. He smiled again and muttered the words I'd heard so many times before.

“Yes, my lord.”

I leaned my head against the back of the bench and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. I closed my eyes and waited. Seconds felt like hours; every single one dragging by.

“Sebastian, what-?”

Something soft slammed against my lips. My body froze as my heart thudded hard in my chest. My eyes snapped open and then my blood ran cold.

Sebastian was gone. I was all alone.


End file.
